fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Anjin/@comment-26105992-20171028181826/@comment-27609128-20171029155252
Nah, you're not annoying. I actually quite enjoy explaining my verse. Basically, the way the verse works is that the almighty creator (me), breathed life into the Cosmic Oven, creating the Four Primal Beasts. The beasts made Creation, using their own flesh and blood, and Creation started to create realities. Creation made one too many realities, and so he formed a brother, Destruction, to help maintain his works by taking away the bad realities. Destruction relished in his work, he enjoyed it so much that he started to destroy perfectly fine realities. This made Creation upset, and the two of them fought for dominance. After realizing that they were evenly matched, they comprimised. Creation would be allowed one reality, and Destruction would inhabit the chaos and void that surrounded it, Destroying anything that escaped reality. Now within reality, a great cosmic entity formed. This entity would come to be known as Dalal, the First Eternal. Dalal split the skies and the heavens apart from the lowly existence beneath it. He then ripped a portion of his flesh and formed a crystal. This crystal would becoeme the barrier between the heavens and the lowly existence beneath it. Satisfied with his work, Dalal split himself into countless Eternals, thus starting the first civilisation in existence. The Eternals lived for countless years, before a power struggle began to rise. The Eternals had just learnt of the lowly existence, now called Regular Space, and they wanted control of it. It was then, that the first Inter-Eternal war started. The war lasted Eons, and when the dust settled, an unexpected victor arose. The victor was Azure, an Eternal that took no part in the war, instead, he laid in secret and allowed his brothern to slaughter each other, and stand above them when they were done. Azure saw Regular Space as a waste of time, and so he started the Eternal hierarchy. He casted the lesser Eternals down into the lower levels of Eternal Space (6 - 11th dimentional space), where they could spend Eternity, waging a neverending war with each other for dominance over Regular Space. The Eternals that wanted no part in the war were spared and allowed to roam within the middle reaches of Eternal Space (12 - countless dimensional space), spending eternity existing as peasants. Asure's personal court was granted the highest honour of existing alongside him within Grand Eternal Space (Infinite dimensional space). Only those who stand with Azure and his cause are allowed to exist here. Fast forward a few millennia, and life formed within Regular Space. The Lesser Eternals and their servants were still waging their war, and the intelligent life forms began to worship the Servants, revering them as Gods. A little while later, the crystal that formed the barrier began to become sentient. So, to protect the crystal, the Eternal Elphetite created Zentu, the First Titan. Zentu and the crystal - known as Nexus - lived together for decades. Naturally, they fell in love, and they had children. Their children would go on to ravage Regular Space, much to the displeasure of Elphetite. So the Eternal banished Zentu to Regular Space, where he would keep his children in check. That's basically the beginning of the Ovenverse. If ya want to read more, the Ovenverse page has the full thing. It's not complete, but it's better than this. Also, I have a Cosmology blog, also incomplete, but it explains the world alot better.